


Remus Lupin's very bad week

by SassyPenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPenguin/pseuds/SassyPenguin
Summary: "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was" - Remus Lupin, Prisoner of Azkaban. What I think happened.





	

Remus John Lupin was having the worst week of his short life and that was saying something. So far Sirius had betrayed him by telling Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow, James risked his life trying to save the idiot. The two teens who were so close they were like brothers now weren’t talking to each other nor was Remus talking to Sirius. Poor Peter wasn’t sure what side to take so Remus and Peter mostly sat together ignoring the other two. On this day Peter had gone to the library so Remus sat in the common room. Alone.  
He had just returned from Professor McGonagall’s office where he had heard the news.  
His parents were dead.  
He had just felt numb inside when he had first heard it, but now he was alone and the news had sunk in. The tears started to flow, slowly down his scarred face. It wasn’t until a hand appeared on his shoulders that he even realised he had fallen asleep. It was Lily Evans, she smiled.  
“Remus, what’s wrong?” She asked gently, sitting down beside him. Remus took a deep breathing,  
“I.. I’ve just um. Just come from McGonagall’s office. My... my parents. They’re dead” his voice broke on the last two words. Saying the news out loud made fresh tears stream down his face. Lily pulled him into a hug.  
“I’m so sorry Remus” she said, rubbing his back. Remus felt slightly comforted by the gesture but it reminded him strongly of when his mum would comfort him after a full mon. This didn’t help. Before long Remus fell asleep with his head on Lily’s lap. Her skirt was tear stained but she didn’t care because she was helping her friend.  
For the rest of the week Lily stayed with Remus, she listened when he needed to talk, when he shouted and burst out crying. During the nights they’d bring down their duvets and slept in the common room, so Lily could help him if needed.


End file.
